Sweeter Than Chocolates
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Logan surprises Kurt with a Valentine's day gift more sweeter than chocolates. Logurt.


**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I sighed heavily as I walked inside the mansion, my bag lazily hung over my shoulder. It was a day of nothing but chocolate hearts and cards with some stupid, cliché love saying inside. I had to watch Kitty play tonsil hockey with Lance during lunch and I wanted to throw up. I made it way to my room to sulk but was stopped by the Professor.

"Kurt? You seem down, my boy. What's wrong?" I closed my eyes, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uh, nothing Professor. I just don't like Valentine's Day." He smiled as I looked at him, sorrow swimming in my eyes.

"Is it because you didn't have a Valentine?" I bit my lip and looked away. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Go look out your window." I was confused but ran to my room and opened up my window, a warm breeze blowing by. I gasped as I saw Logan standing by his bike with roses and a bottle of champagne. He was dressed rather nicely in a black button up shirt, white tie, his hair was combed back, and a smirk was on his face. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he motioned for me to come down. I grinned and quickly changed into clean clothes and tried to make my hair look presentable. I turned off my image inducer and ported down to the gardens. My eyes widened as I saw a picnic set up under the big oak tree. A red and white plaid blanket was sprawled out with a vast variety of delicious snacks such as chocolate covered strawberries and whip cream. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist and a hot breath on the back of my fur.

"You like it, kid?" I turned around and jumped in his arms, receiving a chuckle from Logan as he wrapped his arms around my backside.

"I love it!" I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"Logan, how did you know?" He smirked and set me down, taking my hand and leading me over to the blanket.

"Let's just say it was instinct." I smiled as he popped the cork on the champagne bottle and poured me a glass.

"What's with the champagne? I thought you didn't want us drinking?" He gave me a look as he handed me the wine glass.

"It's a special occasion, Elf. And I'm here to make sure you don't start running around naked." I blushed and sipped on my drink. I pulled back a bit as chocolate covered strawberry was put in front of my lips.

"Say ahh." I grinned and opened my mouth, my sharp pointed fangs gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

"Ahh..." He fed me and I hungrily devoured the decedent treat. After finishing off the strawberries, I secretly grabbed the whip cream bottle with my tail and sprayed some in my mouth. Logan stared at me, his face turning red. I cocked an eyebrow curiously and smirked when an idea popped into my head. I took off my jacket and ran a hand through my hair. I then "accidentally" sprayed the whipped topping on my neck.

"Oh, man. This won't come out of my fur for weeks." I saw Logan grin as he leaned over to me, his rough hand grazing my hip bone, sending a shiver up my spine.

"I got ya covered, darlin'." He licked the cream off my neck but didn't stop. Bingo. My tail dropped the bottle as I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell back on the blanket, our little love bites now passionate kisses. He slowly broke it and stared at me with a smile on his face. He moved some of my hair out of my yellow eyes and reached into his pocket.

"Kid, you and I have been dating for a while now. I know you may seem like this is the perfect date but I have something to ask you." He got off of me and knelt down in front of me. My eyes filled with tears as he opened up a black box to reveal an engagement ring.

"Oh, Logan..." I covered my mouth as the tears threatened to spill.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, Elf. I love ya more than words can describe. Will you—"

"Yes, Logan, yes!" I screamed, the tears of joy now wetting my fur. He smiled and slipped the ring on my middle digit.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darlin'." I tackled him, our lips locking instantly. Charles watched from my bedroom window with a smile on his face. The rest of the teens walked up behind him, watching the scene unfold.

"Aww, they look so cute." Kitty squealed, clinging onto Rouge's arm. Rouge smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm glad my brother finally found someone worth having."

"Yes, Rouge. Logan is a fine man." Professor X agreed as the group smiled at the scene below. I broke the kiss, our lips barely touching. Logan reached up and wiped away my tears.

"I can't have my Elf crying now can I?" I felt my heart hit my stomach.

"Your Elf?" He smiled and tangled his hands in my hair.

"Always and forever, kid." I kissed him again, my heart now beating like a jack rabbit. My life couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
